cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Llugh
=Appearance= The first thing people notice about Llugh is that he apparently cuts his own hair, with a knife. His shaggy mass of hair is just short enough to not get in his way and just long enough to help shield his eyes from the sun. His is a big man, predator lean with an economy of movement befitting one who has spent a lifetime stalking the wild lands and battlefields of Hyboria. Never what one would have called a handsome man, the twenty years since he left his homeland have left their mark on the Cimmerian. His skin is ruddy and scarred from years of fighting and a life spent largely exposed to the elements. =Personality= Llugh is a confirmed pragmatist and very rarely lets his own personal morals stand in the way of getting a job done. His moral convictions can hold some small sway in his accepting of work only insomuch as they can tip the scale in a cost benefit analysis. A quiet man over all, he keeps to himself and prefers to observe and judge situations as objectively as possible. He is tireless, able to survive on minimal food or water in austere conditions, moving day and night for weeks at a time. He is the embodiment of the quiet professional and has been given many a sensitive or dangerous assignment in his day by those that recognize his subtle proficiency and determination. Llugh’s manner of speaking is in keeping with his reputation for austerity, often terse and concise. Llugh is known for his dry wit. He claims not to have any interest in philosophy and at first one finds him somewhat inferior in speech; but then at some chance point in the discussion he throws in a remark worthy of notice, brief and terse, like a skilled marksman. During the recent uprising and, at the time, apparent death of King Conan. Llugh was hired to help protect a large estate. A group of thieves, bandits and outlaws began terrorizing a small community near the estate, killing several citizens. The townsmen quickly requested help from the the master of the estate. In his own greed and fear the lord dispatched only one of the many mercenaries he had hired. When Llugh arrived, the townsmen could not believe that only one man had been sent. In response to their question about the arrival of more soldiers, Llugh casually responded "You've only got one riot, haven't you?" =History= Llugh was born and raised in one of the northernmost villages of Cimmeria, where the Blue Mountains and the Eiglophian Mountains meet. Life was the constant bloody battles with the Vanir and back and forth raids with the Aesir. An occasional short-lived alliance with the latter would be born as the Vanir waxed and waned in strength. A bright child and adept student of both the physical craft and lore of his people, Llugh paid attention to more than the spirit of the oral history of his clan, but also the meat of the facts. It did not take him long to realize that the ebb and flow of battle had been going on since the dawn of time and showed no signs of stopping or of producing any reasonable gains. Not shy of battle by any means, certainly no coward, Llugh was simply a little too smart to find any viable reason to engage in fruitless battle over a depressing and inhospitable land. When at the age of fifteen he was sent out into the wilderness to undergo the rights of survival, Llugh headed directly south. He’d heard of lands where it was blisteringly hot all year long. That, he thought as he stomped through the snow, sounded like a very nice change of pace. Lightly armed with barely the tools for basic survival, the young Cimmerian was at a loss for a plan beyond heading south to make his way in the world. He was by his clan’s account a promising swordsman, a fair shot with a bow and remarkably stealthy. Llugh made his way through The Border Kingdoms to the source of the Yellow River. He was able to find passage with a trader to the city of Numalia. There he began his career as a sell sword. A career that would make him both reaver and guard, thief and constable, revolutionary and loyalist.